


Day 16: Opposite Gender's Bathroom

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [16]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Encounter, Awkward Talk, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!The boy's bathroom is out of commission, so Laurence uses the girl's bathroom. That wouldn't have been too much of a problem, when not right when he wanted to leave a girl came in to take a shower...
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Day 16: Opposite Gender's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Laurence shut the book he had spent reading the better portion of the afternoon. That had been amazing. He didn't regret that he had decided to read this story in one shot. He made sure to remember the title if he wanted to reread it and got up from the couch to put the book back into the shelf. 

Or so he wanted to do, but once his body was in a standing position Laurence had to realize that he had ignored his body's need to relieve himself for a few hours now and he had to pee really badly. Laurence laid the book on a table and made a beeline for the bathroom. 

“Fuck...”, Laurence muttered as he saw the sign at the boy's bathroom that said “shower time”. No chance for him to pee in there. He contemplated if he should run outside and go in the woods, but a contraction from his bladder told him that he didn't had the time. He clenched his legs together and waited for the wave of desperation to pass as he thought about what to do. 

Should he go in the boy's bathroom and plead to be allowed to relieve himself? Yeah no, they wouldn't allow that. There weren't any exceptions. You either went outside of shower time or you had to wait. They had agreed on this rule because it felt rather awkward whenever someone wanted to relieve himself when another one wanted to take a shower and vice versa. 

Laurence hissed as he felt another pang in his bladder and a few drops leaking out. He better found a solution soon or he would end up making a puddle in front of the bathroom. His gaze shifted slowly to the right and locked on the door to the girl's bathroom. 

There wasn't a shower time sign hanging up. Should he...? His bladder gave the answer as it screamed at him to just go and Laurence opened the door, still taking the time to scan that nobody was in there and when he determined that it was indeed empty he rushed into the first stall and locked the door behind him. 

Now that a toilet was in front of him Laurence' bladder wasn't very patient with him and he nervously shifted from foot to foot as he fought with unbuttoning his pants. Once he finally had managed to pull himself out he accidentally managed to piss all over the toilet seat which he had forgot to pull up in his hurry. 

Sighing, both in relief and annoyance for having to clean this up, Laurence adjusted himself to let his desperate stream hit the bowl. A good while later his bladder was in the process to spurt out the last few drops. Laurence buttoned his pants up and then searched for a handkerchief to clean up the mess he had made. 

He was so caught up in leaving no traces that he had been there that he didn't notice that the door clicked and someone came in. Once Laurence was satisfied with the state of the toilet seat, the last thing he needed to do was flush, wash his hands and leave the bathroom. But right as he flushed, he froze as he heard a voice. A girl's voice of course. 

“Ah, I am sorry, I thought nobody was in here.”, she said. 

Laurence pressed himself against the door of the stall. Oh no, a girl had come in. He clearly couldn't leave the stall like this. He hoped that she would enter one of the other stalls so that he could slip out while she was busy relieving herself. 

Unfortunately, that girl didn't intend on using the bathroom because as she spoke again she said: “Do you mind if I take a shower? It seems like you were finished anyway. And, uh... I already undressed myself...”

Laurence didn't answer. He was in that awkward state where his voice had started to break and he really didn't want for him to betray it. Besides, he had the feeling he recognized that voice. That voice belonged to Rom, a girl that was in the same grade as him. 

As he didn't answer, she did get suspicious and asked: “Um, is everything in there alright? You haven't answered to my questions at all.” 

Laurence knew that he had no choice but to answer her or he would make himself even more suspicious. He gave a quick prayer to whatever gods were watching over him right now that his voice wouldn't betray him. He decided to try and talk a pitch higher than usual also. 

“Um...”, he started, “I.. don't feel too well...” 

“Oh no, should I get someone?”, Rom asked, there was clearly concern in her voice. 

Crap, of course not. That would make him found out at once. “No... it isn't that bad...”, he said and he worked his brain thinking for a reason why someone would stay locked in a bathroom on purpose. “Just.. a stomach ache.”, he said. 

He hoped that would be enough to maybe make her go away. Not many people would like to stay near someone who had the runs or needed to vomit. Rom though reacted a lot different as he expected.

“Oh, are you having your period?”, she asked.

His _what?_ Laurence didn't had a clue what Rom was talking about it, he never had heard about this before. Though, it felt like asking what she meant would be the dead wrong thing to do. 

So he answered: “Yes?” and noticed that it came out more as a question than a statement. 

“I thought so, that can be nasty. You know, it's the best to not fight the cramps.”, she said. “So, would you mind if I take a quick shower?”

“Uh, sure, go on...”, Laurence said, feeling utterly helpless. 

There were a few moments of silence in which Laurence heard the shower getting turned on and he thoroughly hoped that Rom would be finished with her shower soon and leave and especially that she would stop talking to him. Sadly, her gentle character and concern about that suffering random girl in the stall won over. 

“Is this maybe your first period? I don't think I recognize your voice. What's your name and how old are you?”

“Lau... Laura.”, Laurence corrected quickly, asking himself if his parents really had named him like this would he have been born as a girl. “I am thirteen.” 

“Ah, yes, that is fitting, for most girls it happens around this age, my mom told me.”, Rom said. He could hear how she applied soap to her hair. “For me it happened when I was twelve, so I have a bit of experience already, despite us being the same age.” 

Laurence didn't say anything but he didn't had to because Rom kept blabbering on unprompted. “I can show you a nice tea that will help against the cramps. And there is another one that helps when your bleeding is too strong.” 

“Blee...”, Laurence almost blurted out but shoved his hands in front of his mouth to cover his shock that apparently one of the symptoms of this period thing was bleeding. Unfortunately, Rom was a smart girl and so she got suspicious. 

“Yes... something wrong with this?”, she said. Laurence could hear how she rinsed out her hair and then turned off the shower. 

“Anyway, I hope you feel better soon.”, she said as Laurence heard how she dried herself off with a towel. “You can come search me when you want some of the tea I mentioned, my name is Rom.” 

“...Will do.”, Laurence said, just praying for Rom to finally leave so that he could escape from the stall. 

Once Rom was dressed, she proclaimed: “And now I will leave. See you later.” 

And once Laurence heard the door shut he opened the stall, glanced out and once he determined that nobody was there anymore, he got out and strolled over to the sink to finally wash his hands. That was when he heard Rom's voice behind him and it wasn't a thrilled one.

“Laurence.”, she hissed. 

He spun around and put both of his hands in the air, stammering: “I.. I can explain everything, I didn't want to peek, I just really really had to use the bathroom and the boy's one was off limits and.. how did you find out...”

“First, you seemed really confused when I brought up the period. Second, there isn't a girl named Laura in our grade. And third, you were really shocked when I mentioned bleeding.”, Rom said, her arms crossed. “So you snuck in here because you needed to use the toilet?” 

Laurence nodded, feeling like he was backed against a wall. “Yes, I was close wetting myself or I would have never...”, he said, feeling as if he wanted to burst in tears. 

“Calm down, I am not mad.”, Rom said, apparently noticing how upsetting it was for him. “Nobody wants to wet their pants. And it is clear that you actually used it because you were flushing. Someone who would have hidden to peek wouldn't have made such a noise.”

“I guess...”, Laurence said, “So you believe me?”

“Yes, don't worry. And besides, it would be mean to deny someone the bathroom in an emergency just because their gender doesn't match the sign? It wasn't like someone was in here anyway. Before I came in of course.”, Rom said. 

“...Could you still not tell the others?”, Laurence asked further. 

“I will tell only the ones who ask me.”, she grinned. 

“Sounds fair.”, Laurence said, thinking about that there probably was no reason for anyone to ask Rom if Laurence had ever used the girl's bathroom. 

“Then let's get out of here, shall we?”, Rom said and opened the door, looking down the floor and then whispering: “The coast is clear.” 

Once they were out Laurence needed a few moments to get his word together but finally got the question out: “Rom, what is a period by the way?” 

A few minutes later Laurence had learned something anew, but as he was walking besides Rom his stare had gone blank and he said: “So you tell me you girls bleed for a week straight and they don't die from it...”

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write such an awkward encounter between a boy and a girl. This was fun ^^ 
> 
> And by the way, for Laurence the concept of period is even more wild because he suffers from anemia and faints even without bleeding. The thought that someone just continues to function as normally while bleeding out was too much for him. Rom explained patiently to him how it all worked and also got that it was hard for him to grasp because of his condition.


End file.
